


RECORD 1 : Galian Beast

by davincescode



Series: Subject: Lost Number [3]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:39:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5223689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davincescode/pseuds/davincescode
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A personal perspective on the development of Vincent Valentine's first limit break: Galian Beast</p>
            </blockquote>





	RECORD 1 : Galian Beast

    Please…  
        It hurts….  
       **No more**.

    I was running. For as long as I remembered, I was always running. All around me, engulfing darkness stretched as far as a man’s eyes can see. Misty breathe bled into night at got lost in this perfect twilight where you can neither see your arms or you feet. There was only the feeling of motion. But was I really going somewhere? 

    Thud, thud, thud, thud.   
          – an arm moved forward, fell back then   
                for another to repeat the motion,   
                      **endlessly oscillated**.    

    Thud, thud, thud, thud   
          – bare feet made contact with the ground,   
                          **nearly skidded**. 

          What are you running from  **¿**

Him.

 **Run.**  
You know you have to.   
You know  **you must.**

**There are things worse than death.**

    Another footfall made its contact with the ground – or what’s supposed to be the ground since I was not falling – and that half-skid has turned into a full  **plummet**. Arms, or what’d felt like my arms, flung wide before each were brought to cross at front just fore the face…. 

          – to embrace the fall. 

    It hurt. It still hurt. Strained muscles screamed with each movement as body curled upon itself and instead turned on its side where short rasping breathe were allow to escape. Time had no meaning here when it was always night. 

        And I have been running   
**for**  
        so   
        long. 

              Youhave to get up.   
                   

              …But I can’t,   
              I gulped in another lungful of air.   
              My chest felt as if they were close to bursting open.

        Come on then. Let me help.

    From the corner of my eyes, a small hand extended. Strange it was thatsuddenly I could see beyond the tip of my nose, and I reached out. Youthful hand felt soft against my own saving for the jagged line belonging to the scar running from the centre of his palm and around the back of his hand. It was his left hand as I soon came to notice. From my vantage half lying on the ground, an ascent glance led me into meeting a pair of eyes much similar to my own. 

    I knew this face. 

    “Come on then.” The boy smiled as he helped me up. And for the first time in this everlasting silence, there was voice. “Saje and I will help you find a way out.” 

                        Saje   
                        – I knew that name too,   
                        a canine from my childhood who   
                        has helped me once when I was lost in the woods. 

    Pulling myself slowly to a stand, I turned toward the light, my right hand raised to shield against the glare, and we both stepped forward. And suddenly the boy’s hand was a hand no longer, but the feeling of soft furs and heavy muscle. 

And I look down. 

For the first time,   
I saw colours:   
magenta laced with vermilion.  

 

    _…We are always here for you._  

 


End file.
